


Junepeta Drabbles

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck One-Shots [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Relationship(s), Short, Trans John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: A few short pieces of purr June/Nepeta fluff. :33
Relationships: June Egbert/Nepeta Leijon
Series: Homestuck One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478915
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and Nepeta realize that they are out of milk.

June was on her bed when Nepeta curled up on her lap purring loudly. The breath player laughed and scratched the top of the troll's head fondly.

JUNE: heehee i forget how cat like you can get sometimes.  
NEPETA: :33 < *the mighty beast does not understand this "sometimes" that you are referring to*  
NEPETA: :33 < *pounce lejon is always a cat and he is very content with were she is right meow*  
NEPETA: :33 < purr purr :))  
JUNE: "he" huh?  
NEPETA: :33 < pounce is a male cat duh  
JUNE: but you... sort of roleplay as him right?  
NEPETA: :33 < so?  
JUNE: ...phhh! never mind! what was i thinking!!  
NEPETA: :33 < yeah!! what were you thinking juneipurr ;33  
JUNE: anything you want to do today kitten?  
NEPETA: :33 < hmm... staying inside and cuddling sounds amazing!  
JUNE: it does. but we need groceries at some point.  
NEPETA: :33 < we can alchemize some  
JUNE: unless you happen to know the code for milk on hand, no we can't. we used the last gallon with our cereal at breakfast.  
NEPETA: :33 < oh shoot! i should have that memorized, darn it!  
NEPETA: :33 < meow im sad *sad legion n33ds to be picked up*  
JUNE: ha! ha! here.

June scooped up Nepeta and slung her onto her shoulders. The olive troll was laughing as the wind player carried her through the house, ducking under doorways, so that she wouldn't hit her head.

NEPETA: :33 < careful! careful!!  


June pretended to stagger, swaying for dramatic effect, Nepeta laughing all the while.

JUNE: ohhh! how are you so heavy all of a sudden.  
JUNE: i can't *wheeze* go on *wheeze* much longer.

They were at the couch and June had just enough energy to collapse on it with Nepeta underneath her, still laughing.

JUNE: goodbye cruel world! *gah*

She was dead, done before her prime. Her glasses were askew and tongue hanging out, a picture of a person at rest. The troll put a hand to her head dramatically wailing for her lover.

NEPETA: :33 < oh hark! the heir has died! oh woe! all is woe!  
NEPETA: :33 < never again will i kmeow joy in this cruel, cruel existence again!!  
NEPETA: :33 < but wait! maybe there is still hope  
NEPETA: :33 < maybe a kiss will bring her back to life!

The Rogue leaned over the body and, after sliding June's tongue back in with only the barest of giggles, she passionately puckered and kissed that sucker. She stayed there, working over the lips hoping for some signs of life. When she parted, a column of air shot up from the contact and lo, the Heir twitched. With grunting and groaning and flailing of limbs, June opened her eyes and beamed.

JUNE: why pretty girl, thank you for saving me!  
JUNE: by any chance are you single?  
NEPETA: :33 < sorry im taken  
JUNE: what! who is this mysterious person?  
JUNE: are they hot? you only deserve the best for one so fine.  
NEPETA: :33 < she is very hot, you dont have a chance :33  
JUNE: phooey, bring them to me! i shall see for myself.  
NEPETA: :33 < hmm, well that will be purtty hard to do  
JUNE: and why is that?

Nepeta traced a line across her shirt, eyes hooded as she purred.

NEPETA: :33 < it's hard to look at yourself without a mirror >:33c

June and Nepeta silently looked at each other. Then June looked away, cheeks burning. A few ticks of the prankster's gambit falling to the trolls favor for once.

JUNE: i, uh, wow. let's just... go get that milk huh?  
NEPETA: :33 < smooth, you alright there june?  
JUNE: fine, fine. just... not used to such...

Nepeta wrapped herself around the Breath player; arms, legs, and tail encircling her like trapped prey. She had no intention of playing with her more, however.

NEPETA: :33 < intimacy?

They were nose to nose, Nepeta could feel the heat off her face and enjoyed it.

JUNE: yeah. uh, nep, we should really-  
NEPETA: :33 < shut up and kiss me

She did.

The milk was purchased two hours later.


	2. Morbid then cute conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta and June talk about death.  
> Then talk about nicknames.  
> Then they are cute for a while.

JUNE: what do you dream about?  
NEPETA: :33 < death mostly  
JUNE: that sucks. i hate dying.  
NEPETA: :33 < dying isnt the worst part  
JUNE: it isn't?!  
NEPETA: :33 < nope, the worst part is what comes after  
NEPETA: :33 < being lost and confused by all your past and alternate pasts and possible futures, while it can be fun, it's also the worst  
NEPETA: :33 < imaging having to relive the worst parts of your life over and over again  
JUNE: yikes.  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: can we change topics please?  
NEPETA: :33 < sure june!  
NEPETA: :33 < we n33d to brainstorm cute nicknames fur you!!  
JUNE: what? why??  
NEPETA: :33 < its sort of my thing  
JUNE: *sigh* fine. terezi and roxy like "junebug".  
NEPETA: :33 < dwaaaa! that is so cute!!  
NEPETA: :33 < hm *leijon sits in thoughtful silence, her whiskers twitching with the wisdom of a thousand cat sages, just waiting fur the right time to be called furth and be unleased*  
JUNE: heehee  
NEPETA: :?? < what?  
JUNE: nothing. just your last name is leijon and my name used to be...!  
NEPETA: :33 < h33 h33! that is kind of funny meow that you say it out loud  
NEPETA: :33 < hm, how does nepeta leijune sound :33  
JUNE: kind of cute.   
JUNE: but not as cute as the person attached to the name is!  
NEPETA: :33 < ...  
NEPETA: X33 < alsdkfjoijvoivj stop it!! oh my god!   
JUNE: also adorable is how you managed to say a key smash out loud.  
NEPETA: X33 < i ought to strangle you!! aldfkjadsflkajsvoaiwevgnoaivb  
JUNE: there it is again!!   
NEPETA: :33 < juuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn333333!!!

They spend the next several minutes chasing one another until they sit back down.

NEPETA: :33 < i thought of one!  
JUNE: shoot.  
NEPETA: :33 < "junipur" no wait! "junipurr" :33  
NEPETA: :33 < its purrfect! ittle junypurr coming at ya with a large hammer  
NEPETA: :33 < *pow* ~whoosh~  
JUNE: ittle? i'm taller than you!  
NEPETA: :33 < h33, k33p telling yourself that juneipurr <3  
JUNE: whatever.  
NEPETA: >:33 < HEY! you can't just "whatever" out of every conversation!  
JUNE: whatever.  
NEPETA: :33 < oh whatever your whatever.  
JUNE: whatever.  
NEPETA: :PP < not doing this  
JUNE: whatever.  
NEPETA: :33 < cutie-says-whatever  
JUNE: what-HEY!  
NEPETA: :33 < ha ha! ur a cutie  
JUNE: no you.  
NEPETA: :OO < wow.  
JUNE: yes.  
JUNE: guess what else you are?  
NEPETA: :33 < hm, handsome?  
JUNE: nope. sexy.  
NEPETA: B33 < hell yeah  
JUNE: it should be illegal to be this hot.  
NEPETA: :33 < no kidding! i'm packing these guns! don't anybody move!!  
JUNE: ...shit. those are some really nice muscles there nep.  
JUNE: could i...?  
NEPETA: :33 < oh, course you can! touch my muscles june~  
JUNE: now you're making it weird.  
NEPETA: :33 < touch them!  
JUNE: um, now i don't want to.  
NEPETA: :33 < do it!  
JUNE: stop flexing at me! my soft fragile womanly physique is no match for your ungodly muscles!!  
NEPETA: :33 < that's right! cower in awe of them!  
JUNE: oh no. stop. don't lean over me like that. your too sexy for that. i'm done for.

Nepeta was laying over the top of June now, keeping giggles at bay. When June opened her mouth to say more ridiculous things, she kissed her.

NEPETA: :33 < so, do you want to s33 how sexy i can be?  
JUNE: i'm not strong enough for that.  
NEPETA: >:33c < too bad! on the bed with you, got a long night ahead!  
JUNE: have to keep back the darkness huh?

Nepeta was startled until June kissed her again, her humor returned.

NEPETA: :33 < absolutely


End file.
